Claymore Manga Chapter 58
Short Synopsis Flora, Undine, Veronica and Jean have already fallen, as Rigardo turns his attention to Miria, the last standing leader. Clare, Helen and Deneve engage in battle with Rigardo in an effort to protect Miria. Deneve finds herself grieviously wounded shortly after, as Rigardo extends his claws for a surprise-ranged attack. Clares manages to dodge it. Miria joins the fray, going all-out with her phantom mirage. Yet it still is not enough to defeat the silver eyed lion king, eventually Miria reaches the point at which she can not use her phantom mirage anymore. Rigardo, after having inflected a lesser wound to her, pierces her with his claws. Rigardo reaches out for Miria, intending to deal the killing blow, as Clare, desperate about her lack of speed, goes past her limit. Dashing forward at terrific speed she severs Rigardos right arm, saving Miria. Detailed Synopsis 'The Silver Eyed Lion King' Four of the five leaders have already fallen. Intending to finish what he had come to do Rigardo leaps towards Miria in an attempt to kill her. Extending her arm, Helen fends off his attack. She yells at Miria to fall back, for she is the one he is after. Meanwhile Rigardo easily defends himself from a simultaneos attack by Clare and Deneve, injuring them both lightly. Following up with a swift co unterattack in form of extending his claws, he severely wounds Deneve, rendering her unable to fight. Making use of her ability to read yoki flows, Clare however is able to evade his blow. Miria joins forces with Clare, dodging Rigardos claws with her phantom mirage, an ability he deems "worthy of a leader", yet he stresses his doubts that mere speed will suffice for her to claim victory. At the same time Helen rushes to aid her wounded friend. Deneve tells her to help Clare and Miria fight Rigardo, for those two are pivotal for the outcome of the battle. Helen hastes to her fghting comrades, however not before telling her to heal all her wounds and not die. Deneve is left alone, crying over her patheticalness. 'The battle rages on' Clare is stunned by Rigardos astounding speed and power. He is not just merely keeping up with Mirias phantom mirage, as instead Miria has to resort to excessive use of her phantom to fight on equal terms with him. Eventually the strain proves too much for her to bear, resulting in her speed dropping drastically and leaving her vulnerable. Rigardo takes atdavntage of the situation, inflicting her a wound on bot shoulders. Certain of his victory he seemingly toys around with her, telling Clare and Helen to not spoil his fun as he fends off yet another simultaneos attack. Miria uses this moment of distraction to attempt an attack from behind, however gets completely pierced by Rigardos claws. Rigardo reaches out to take Mirias head, Clare however is not willing to let her captain and friend die without having done everything within her capability. She resorts to the power of desperation, somehow boosting her speed far beyond her usual limit. With one decisive leap she prevents Miria from going beyond the veil, by severing Rigardos right arm. Characters *Clare *Helen *Deneve *Miria *Rigardo Category:Manga chapters Category:Article stubs